1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aggregate bearing in bushing form, having an outer ring which is provided with an elastomeric coating, and an inner support part, as well as rubber springs arranged in-between.
2. Description of Related Art
In the known aggregate bearings of this kind, the rubber springs are vulcanized into the gap between the outer ring and the support part. This method tends to cause the rubber springs to shrink during the cooling of the bearing after vulcanization, resulting in an enlargement of the gap, which can have a disadvantageous effect on the desired bearing characteristics.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantage, it has become known from German Patent 3 840 176 C2 to insert an additional element into the gap thus enlarged, thereby achieving elastic prestressing. Bearings whose outer ring surface is not provided with an elastomeric coating may be calibrated without difficulty during installation in an appropriate mounting support. Calibration also makes it possible to design the aggregate bearing without the mentioned additional element and to install it in the mounting device. In doing so, the gap is entirely or at least partially eliminated.
However, when working with bearings whose outer ring is provided with an elastomeric coating, this calibration is difficult to accomplish. On the other hand, the elastomeric coating has the advantage of making redundant the relatively expensive corrosion protection for the metallic outer ring. Generally, rubber springs are designed with an axial penetration, which, however, again has the disadvantage that the axial penetration (and the shrinkage measurement) must be bridged in rebound travel, which may be incompatible with the spring characteristic required by the customer.
It is an object of the invention to create an aggregate bearing that can be manufactured inexpensively and in which the progression course of the spring action has an early onset, despite the existence of an axial penetration and a shrinkage gap.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in an aggregate bearing in bushing form having an outer ring provided with an elastomeric coating and an inner support part as well as rubber springs arranged in-between; in order to achieve the desired bearing characteristic, axial penetrations are provided between the outer ring and the inner support part or stop buffer bearing the main load, in that prior to the bearing being put into use for the first time, the stop buffer located in the main load direction, and the inner elastomeric coating of the outer ring are connected to one another by at least one cross-piece arranged in the axial direction of the bearing and designed as a preset rupture joint.